The Eighth Host
by stylewriter565
Summary: Yoh starts going to Ouran when his family moves to Tokyo. Everything is fine until the Shadow King drops his notebook and Yoh picks it up and holds onto it for safe keeping. What will Yoh find and more importantly what will Kyouya do to him?


**A/N: So this is a crossover between two of y favorite mangas. OHSHC and High School Debut, if you haven't read the latter you should… it is very funny and will make you laugh and face palm. I hope you enjoy!**

Yoh Komiyama walked into the ridiculous pink building. He didn't like this school already due to the fact that it was pink. He had no choice though. This was the best high school around and his parents could afford to send him there. YOh's father had recently been promoted to Senior Vice President of his company and that meant a job transfer and a move to Tokyo for the rest of the family. Yoh didn't mind the boys' uniform and was intrigued by this pink monstrosity. Asami on the other hand was a completely different story.

"Yoh I don't want to go here! I want to be back home. With Haruna and Mami and Fumi," she whined in her big brother's ear, "And this dress is hideous. Although I am glad that I am here with you big brother. I hope you will look after me and take care of me if I get hurt or something."

"Of course I'll help you. You are my little sister. And it's not like Fumi is here to rescue you. Now run along to class 1-A before you are late. I'll see you after school Asa," Yoh said as he headed to class 2-A. It was weird going to such a high class school, but it was what he had to do. Once he found his way to the classroom he went up to the teacher and introduced himself.

"Ah yes! Komiyama. I will introduce you to the class and then we will find a seat for you somewhere in the room," the teacher said smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Yoh said as he stood at the front of the classroom.

Soone everyone was filing in and all looking at the new student. A lot of the girls were commenting on how hot he was and how he was just their type.

'Like they even know what their type is,' he thought coldly as the classroom finally filled up and the bell rang. Yoh felt nervous as he stood in front of the class with everyone looking at him. There was one person at the back that particularly piqued his interest. A raven haired boy that wore glasses. He seemed to be studying Yoh. This made Yoh very nervous and he shifted uncomfortably. It seemed forever until the instructor finally introduced him.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student with us, this is Komiyama Yoh. Please be very welcoming to him. Let's see… Ootori is that seat next to you available?"

"Yes, sir," Ootori said looking back at the teacher.

"Very well Komiyama you will sit there. Let us begin."

Yoh was trying to keep up the whole day. He was surprised at how much they taught here and all the different electives that were offered. He chose some things that he found interesting, like Beginning Greek, and found them to be more hard than interesting. Soon he was sitting in physics class and was placed yet again next to the Ootori boy. Yoh couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt that the raven-haired boy knew more about him than he showed. Yoh watched the boy take notes and realized that this guy could write really fast. After the whole class Yoh had only taken five pages of notes and when he looked over at Ootori it seemed that the young man had run a marathon trying to get everything down. The bell signaled the end of class and everyone got up to leave. That is everyone except Yoh. He had noticed that Ootori had dropped something. He bent down and realized that it was a black notebook. 'This looks kinda suspicious,' Yoh thought to himself. He looked up ready to hand it to Ootori only to realize he was alone. He quickly stashed the notebook in his bag thinking that he would give the notebook back to its owner when he saw Ootori next. The day went by and Yoh noticed that he didn't have any more classes with the Ootori boy. He decided that it would be best to hang on to it until tomorrow. Yoh started the long walk home.

Meanwhile, the Host Club was gathering ready to start the day of hosting. It was a tropical theme that day and everyone, except Haruhi, was excited to dress lightly for a change. Kyouya was changing and after he came out he reached into his bag and grabbed his….where was it? Where was his notebook? He looked in his bag thinking that he may have placed it wrong. No, he hadn't. He looked again to make sure his glasses weren't fogging. They weren't. He started to become frantic inside, but never showed it. He put the bag on one of the tables near the changing room and started to pull most of the things out. His notebook was nowhere to be found.

'Shit,' he thought to himself, 'There was this quarter's earnings report on there and the expenses that we had spent on club activities. I needed to analyze those so that I could determine what we could do this month with the budget that we have. There was also some information on Komiyama in there that I wanted to review thoroughly. I need to know more about him to make sure that he doesn't out maneuver me.' Kyouya went into the club room.

"Has anyone seen my notebook?" he asked glasses glaring. Everyone turned in his direction their eyes getting wide.

"No, none of us have Kyouya-senpai. Where did you last see it?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought I had it all day. I don't usually bother to check since I don't usually lose things," Kyouya said looking at her.

(YOH)

Yoh had gotten home and was texting Haruna. He missed her a lot and was looking forward to the time that he would get to see her again. He heard his phone ring and saw that the incoming text was from Haruna. It read:

_Well gotta go I am on the intramural softball team this year. Good luck on your second day in class tomorrow. I know you can do it! We will both try har!_

_ Love Haruna_

He sent her a quick I love you back and then turned over on his back. He had finished all his homework for the day and didn't really have anything else to do. Then he remembered it. The notebook that the Ootori guy had dropped, would it hurt to open it up and have a look? Yoh thought it might be wrong, but in the end he found himself opening the notebook. He didn't feel himself when he did it though. He felt like it was someone else opening the notebook. And then he was reading. His eyes were getting wider with each sentence. There on the page was a picture of him. Yoh lifted up a few of the pages and saw detailed information on him. There were also hand scribbled notes about his financial standing and why he was suddenly at Ouran Academy. Some notes were scribbled about his father's new job and how that came to be. Yoh flipped past that and realized that all of his family was in there. A profile of everyone with notes scribbled on the side.

'Who the hell does this guy think he is?! You can't just do background checks on people for no reason and make notes about them. Isn't that illegal or something,' Yoh thought. He was already going about confronting the guy in his head. He would threaten to report this Ootori character to the police. And then he would make sure that somethinglike this never happened again to any family. It was just wrong to do that to someone and it had to be stopped.

(next day at school)

Everyone was chatting in the courtyard by the fountain when Yoh came walking in towards the school. His little sister was in step behind him and they walked together. Yoh tried to ignore the whispers of the girls around him.

"Wow he is really cute isn't he?" one girl said.

"Yeah I know. They say he was really poor before he came to Ouran and that his dad got a huge promotion or something like that," another girl said looking at him. Yoh just kept walking. He was looking for one person and one person alone, Ootori. Yoh finally found him standing around with six other guys, obviously his gang or something, although there was a small blonde boy that seemed to be more likely to be a weak elementary school kid than anything else. Yoh was confidant though. He walked up to the group and cleared his throat. The group of boys looked up at him.

"Yes I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Ootori alone for a moment," Yoh said sounding braver than he felt.

"Yes let us walk," Kyouya said looking at the young man next to him. He wondered what this could be about, and if it had anything to do with what he had lost yesterday. They came to a stop in the middle of a path far from the courtyard.

Yoh held up the notebook in front of Kyouya. "You dropped this yesterday and since we have no classes together after physics I held onto it for you. I have to talk to you about something that is in there. Why do you have profiles of everyone in my family? Where did you get them? Why do you have thm? What are your need for them?" Yoh asked looking directly at Ootori, or as directly as he could. The sun had made a glare on the other's glasses. He was thinking.

"You read my notebook?" he finally responded.

"Yes and I am going to report you to the police and have you locked away for doing something like that. Next thing I know you will have informationon my girlfriend," Yoh said looking at the man.

"Haruna? I already have everything I need to know on her. Since she wasn't coming to this school I put her, Mami, Fumiya, and Asaoka in a drawer in my house. You are the one that concerns me. An up and coming rich kid, that is rivalry for me and you see I just can't have that because I need to become heir of my family. There is , however, the manner in which you will pay me back for looking in my notebook. That is something that you should never do. And you say you will report me to the police? My family has our own private police force. You have a passport don't you?" Kyouya asked looking at Komiyama standing right next to him. He smirked at the expression on the young man's face, "Well anyway meet me in the third music room after school. At three o'clock sharp don't be late." With that both walked off to the first class that they had together. The day went on and after physics class Yoh started to lose his cool a bit. He was nervous to be up against Ootori. The kid knew too much about everything. Finally the last bell rang and Yoh had someone point him in the direction of the third music room where he was supposed to meet up with the Ootori. When he got there he opened the door and was greeted by seven faces of door and was greeted by seven faces of young men. He walked in and was led to a table.

"Glad you could make it today, Yoh," Kyouya said smirking, he was really looking forward to the look on YOh's face when the punishment was dealt.

"Yeah so what do you need to talk to me about?" Yoh asked.

"Well as I said earlier you will need to pay me for looking in my notebook. No one does that. I do trust that you have a passport if need be," Kyouya said looking at the boy in front of him.

Yoh nodded feeling nervous in the presence of this student. He wasn't creepy, but this Ootori character wasn't welcoming either, he was…shadowy. Yoh knew that he may need to flee the country at the last statement from the Ootori boy.

"Tamaki? What do you think we should do to this young man? I think he needs to pay some sort of price. He needs to be kept under our watch," Kyouya said.

"Then I think….you should make him a host," Tamaki said smiling. Haruhi winced in the background. Even though she had come to love hosting she didn't wish it on anyone else.

Yoh looked at them confused. 'What is a Host?' he thought. He had no clue who these people were, besides Oootori, and he didn't know what they were doing here. Haruhi saw the confusion on the boy's face and she spoke up.

"We are what you call a Host Club. It means all of us boys entertain girls for their pleasure. There are all different types and each girl is attracted to a different type. Girls request different hosts based on what type they prefer," Haruhi explained. Yoh smiled and nodded at the young man, who he couldn't help think sounded a little bit on the feminine side.

"So I am a host now? Do I have a choice?" Yoh asked wanting to think that he had a way out.

"No I am afraid not. You see even just my family would be enough to take out your father from his position," Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"OK since it seems I don't have a choice, when do I begin?" Yoh asked wishing he had a choice.

"Now," Kyouya said with a smirk.

**A/N: SO I hope you liked! Review please! **


End file.
